Why did i ever jump?
by twilight4evr84
Summary: Edward left in New Moon but instead of Alice coming back Emmett does. Emmett will see what they all did to Bella and he will try to put her back but in doing so will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

"Jasper! Are you sure you don't want to do anything at all?" I whined from the bed were I was laying on my stomach reading a fashion magazine. "No Ali how about we just stay here to day? Must we go to the mall every time we have nothing to do?" Jasper was sitting on the couch across the room reading a book. "Fine you win this one Whitlock but next time WE are going to the mall whether you like it or not!" he chuckled and shacked his head. "Hey I don't now what you think is so funny Mr. because you are going to have to suffer with me if we are staying the da…" My words got cut off as I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision: Bella walking up a tall cliff. Bella looking at the water and taking a deep breath. 'I love you Edward.' She whispered and jumps in. Nothing she wont come up! Why isn't she coming up! Come on Bella don't do this to us!_

_End of Vision:_

"No! Bella!" I started dry sobbing into the covers of the bed. Jasper was next to me in no time. "Alice what is it? What did you see? Is Bella okay?" I shacked my head 'No.'

"Jasper Bella is going to jump off a cliff and I never saw her coming back!" Jasper took me in his arms and started rubbing my back. "Shhh Alice you need to calm down you need to get someone to call to go over there and stop her." I nodded and tried to stop crying the best I could. I started thinking about who to call but since Bella left this whole family has felled part. Carlisle and Esme went to Isle Esme and have not come back. Rosalie spends her time hunting and with someone but no one knows who. And Edward only freaking lord knows were the bastard has gone. "Well Emmett is hunting lets call him." Jasper nodded and got his phone. "Hello? Emmett?"

"Emmett you need to come down here fast! Alice just saw a vision of Bella jumping of a cliff and we need you to go." the line was quiet and than Jasper hung up. "As soon as he heard Bella's name he hung up and is coming right now." I nodded and went and got his clothes ready to go. When I was done I sat on the bed again and started sniffling. Jasper sat next tome and wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest. "She is going to be all right Ali I now she is." I just stayed there wondering if he was just saying that or telling me the truth. "Jasper can I go?" Jasper tensed under me and than quickly said "No."

"Why not?! She's my best friend! And we left her there! Without no explanation or nothing! Hell I would jump off a cliff too!" I started freaking out and Jasper just calmed me down. "Alice I now we did and its horrible that we did and I am so sorry, But Victoria is out there and I don't want you going so Emmett will go and let you now okay?" I nodded but this was not okay! But I wasn't that worried because when Jasper least expected I was going to Forks with my Best friend. "Okay you guys what wrong?" Emmett came in the room with a serious look on his face. "Bella is going to jump off a cliff and we need you to go and save her." I said in a machine like tone. Emmett looked at me like he didn't believe it than whispered. "Damn! We shouldn't have left her!"

"Okay so let me pack my bags and…"

"I already packed for you just go and go as fast as you can." he nodded went to his room and got the bag. We all went down stairs to say 'bye.' When Jasper was done I hugged Emmett and kissed his cheek. "Go and find her and when you do call me. I will be there as soon as possible." I whispered in his ear that Jasper couldn't hear. He grinned nodded and kissed my cheek. I watched as he got in his jeep and went to save my best friend.

**Okay so this is my second fan-fiction! WHOO! Still not done with the 'Adoption!' and I done now how I am going to do it but I will! So let me now what you think. Thanks a lot Emily!**

XOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. He really fucked her up

Emmett POV

Okay so my little sister is getting ready to jump off a cliff because my jackass brother left her! That all I need in my shitty life. Okay Lets list the things that are bugging you.

Rosalie fucking Hale wants a divorce.

We don't now were the hell Edward is.

My X-Box broke.

And to top things off Bella wants to commit suicide.

"Oh yea my life is a fucking wonderland." I mumbled as I got out the car. I was in Bella's driveway to make sure she has not gone yet. I knocked on the door and nothing. "Damn!" I went back to the car and turned on the radio. Okay so I am actually excited to see Bella I have missed her, But than again I don't now if I will ever see her again. I was listening to Adam Lambert What do you want from me when I heard Bella's truck coming up. I moved the jeep across the road and waited to see if it was her. The old truck parked were I was and than I smelled something that smelled like a wet dog. I wrinkled my nose and looked to see who was in her truck. That's when I saw Bella and this tall tan kid. Well at least she is alive. I was thinking about leaving when the guy closed Bella's door and told her he smelled vampires. What the fuck?! How the hell would he now about us? Bella looked over to the jeep and saw me and smiled her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Jacob stop! It's Emmett! I'm okay I now him!" she yelled and got out the car when he grabbed her. "I cant be here if they are here that means I cant protect you Bella." The guy that must have been Jacob said. "That's okay." she whispered and got out his grip and came running towards the jeep. Jacob got out the car glared at me than went into the woods. "Emmett!" she opened the car door and hugged me. "Bella!" I got out the car and hugged her. Damn I forgot how skinny and breakable she was. She hugged me with all the force she could manage. "Emmett What are you doing here?!"

"Lets go inside I would feel better." she nodded and took my hand. She opened the door and sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.

"The reason why I am here is because someone saw that you were going to jump off a cliff and never come back." she looked shocked and embarrassed that I knew this. "Well want to explain?"

"Alice saw me fall."

"No Alice saw you Jump! What the fuck Bells?! Do you now what that would have done to Charlie? Or Renee? Or Me? God Bells I love you but sometimes you can be so stupid! What would Edward have done if he figured out that your dead? What would that have done to our family? Never do something like this again!" she looked ashamed but stayed quiet until I was done. "Emmett I was not committing suicide." she said slowly as is she were talking to the most retarded person on earth. "No? Than why the fuck did you jump off a cliff?""Em In La Push beach there is this sport called cliff diving were you jump off a cliff. Its real fun I just jumped when there was a storm coming and the water took me under."

"And who saved you?"

"Jacob."

"The kid in the car with you?"

She nodded ad I sighed.

"But he's human. How did he manage to pull you out?"

"Jacob is strong real strong."

I raised my eyebrow at the way she said.

"Well Jacob isn't human he is a werewolf."

"Aww! For Christ sake! You are suicidal aren't you? Do you now how dangerous were wolves are? Bell they can lose control any minute ad tear you to pieces!""Jacob isn't like that!"

"The bastard was right you really are a danger magnet."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"So you came to check on me?"

'Hell yea I wanted to make sure my baby sister was okay."

I looked at her good for the first time and realized she was to skinny and pale and she had dark bags under eyes. Now I am not one to be serious and stuff but with Bella I would make a exception. "Come here Bells." I patted the space next to me and she came. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head in my chest. "We did this to you didn't we." she shrugged her shoulders and dug her face in my chest she inhaled and relaxed. "Bella what happened to you? What happened to the fun, Easy, Shy, Beautiful girl I knew?" she took a deep breath. "Edward took her when he left." she mumbled and that broke my heart the way she said it. "I'm so sorry Bells we should have never left."

"Emmett he told me he didn't love me anymore and that I was not good enough for him." she whispered. "What?! He said he was going to tell you the truth!" I was furious. How the fuck are you going to tell her that you didn't love her anymore? Or that she was not good for you. That no good piece of shit! "What else did he do?"

"He left me in the woods."

"The woods? Alone? But what if Victoria was out there?"

She shrugged again as if she didn't care anymore. I dropped the subject but I would pick it up again later with Edward. "Come on Bells go take a shower."

"Are you going to be here? Please don't leave me Emmett." she looked at me as if by me leaving would kill her. "I wont leave but while you are taking a shower I am going to go hunting and bring some clothes from the house. I will be back. And when Charlie comes I will leave but when he is sleeping I will come back." she smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you Emmett Cullen." than she went upstairs and I didn't leave until I heard the shower. I took out my phone and called Alice. "Hello?"

"Alice? I'm here she is okay, I am going to stay with her for a while Edward has really fucked her up."

"I now Emmett take care of her. I will be down there soon."

"Okay Al bye."

She whispered and bye and we hung up. I got up and thought how the fuck was I going to piece Bella together again.

_Okay you guys let me now what you think! _


	3. I'll never leave you

Emmett POV

I came through Bella's window and saw here typing away on her computer. "Hey Belly." she turned around and put a hand over her heart. "Emmett! You came!"

"Told you I would, Did I scare you? Your heart beat is going freakin fast." she smiled and nodded. "Well, Sorry didn't mean to."

"It's okay at least you're here!" I smiled at how happy she was. I thought she would be disappointed that I was the one who came. I laid down on her bed with my hands behind my head. "So, How is Forks doing?" Never knew how much I missed this place till I came back. "Its good, I mean we are talking about Forks not much happens here."

"True." she came next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "I've missed you Emmett." I took her hand and held it. "I've missed you too, I've missed my little human. And Bella listen I never wanted to leave, It was All Edward he made us all pack and leave. He got on Carlisle good side and we just left. I would have fought and stayed if I knew this is what we were doing to you." she squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. "It's okay Emmett, I'm not mad. I just wish.." She took a deep breath and continued. "I just wished none of this ever happened." she whispered and I saw a tear roll down her cheek leaving a trail. I sat up and pulled her in my lap. I wiped away the tear with my index finger and lowered my gaze so we were looking directly at each others eyes. "Listen to me, I wished none of this never happened either. But things happen, We have to learn to live with them and move on. But Bells I love you and please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"Who are you and what have you done with Emmett?" I laughed and let her go. "He's here, He is just going through so shit now." her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Emmett."

"Bella."

"EMMETT!"

"BELLA!"

"Tell me you Jack ass."

"Technically and jack ass is a donkey and I love donkeys so…. Thanks."

"Emmett! Please? I want to help you." I sighed and turned towards her. She deserved to now. She is family and I really want to tell her. I don't now why but I do. "Rosalie wants a divorce." she gasped and looked at me. Shock was written all over her face. "What? Why?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. "Emmett." she put her hand under my chin and brought it up to look at her. "I'm so sorry." she looked like she might start crying again so I decided to crack a joke. "No problem, I am single again! I am free to do what I want when I want!" she laughed and than looked at me. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Don't worry about me Bells, I have been through worst! Hell I have almost been eaten by a bear!" she smiled and looked down.

"I'm sorry Em." I groaned. "Stop Bella, I'm fine lets just worry about having fun." she nodded and looked away from me. "Hey, I'm okay I swear." she sighed and looked at me and than nodded. "Come on human you have to go to sleep." she yawned right on time and got under the covers. "Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay with me?" I looked at her and couldn't say no. "I'll always stay with you Bella." I thought she didn't hear me but she did. "Good." she fell asleep and I went to the rocking chair in the corner of the room to watch her.

In the middle of the night she whispered. "I love you Emmett." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

Okay you guys! What do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Is it good? Let me now! Thanks soooo much!

EMMETT LOVER!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXO


	4. The cullens House

Emmett POV

"Bells!"

"Yea?" Bella came through the kitchen to the living room to were I was sitting on the couch. "Bells, I need to go to my house and get some things"

"Okay, But you have to promise to come back."

"You really think I'll leave you? I promise I will never leave you. I told you I am staying here with you. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She thought about it. I wouldn't blame the girl if she didn't. That's were it all happened. And it has so many memories with her and Edward. "You now what? I will come with you." I grinned and took her hand. "Come on klutz." she stuck her tongue out at me but didn't protest. I lifted her up to the jeep and than strapped her in. I tried to ignore the way I had to brush my hands across her collarbone, Or the way I had to put her hair behind her shoulder. Hair that felt like silk in my fingers. When I was done I got in the drivers seat and went to my house. "Em?"

"Hmm?"

"How, How is he?" she whispered and looked at her hands on her lap which were fiddling around. "I don't now, He never calls. When he does he only talks to Alice and its for about a minute. And even she hasn't heard from him in over two months." she nodded her head and gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." I murmured and looked straight ahead. I knew she was going to ask that eventually, But I never knew how much it would hurt to hear her ask about him. I also knew she was happy to see me. But was it because of me or because she felt she had some tie left to the bastard?

"Emmett?" She put her hand over mine on the wheel and squeezed it. "It's not that I don't appreciate you're here, Its just I needed to now how he was. And I am happy you're here because of you. I am not using you please don't ever feel like that." I pulled into our drive way and looked at her. "That means a lot to me Bells. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." she smiled and lifted my hand to her lips and kissed it. I looked at her shocked but let it go. I liked the feeling of her soft lips on my cold hard skin.

"Come on." I got out the jeep and waited for her to get out. We walked up to the door and I opened it, We stepped in and I looked around. It was the same, The only difference was that there was plastic covers on the couches. The piano was there the couches and T.V were in the same spot there was some dust covering it but nothing I couldn't fix. I took Bells hand and led her up the stairs to my old room. I opened the door and went to the closet. When I was done getting some shirts and pants I turned around and saw Bella looking at my room with her mouth open. "This is your room?" I looked around and saw that it had silver walls and the whole back side of the room were windows. There was a black long couch in the far right and a king side bed in the middle. There was a bed side table with a picture of me and Rose from one of our vacations with a lamp next to it. The wall was covered in posters of Bands like Linkin Park, Muse, Green day, And Rose's poster which were about cars and Ryan Reynolds. "Yea. Why?"

"It looks just like your taste." I laughed and sat down on the bed, She came next to me and put her head on my shoulder. "I like this room."

"I'm glad."

"Come one we have to get you home before Charlie freaks." she laughed and nodded. We left the house and got to her house right on time. "Bells were am I going to go so that Charlie doesn't find out I'm here."

"My room. You are going to put your stuff there and Charlie never comes in my room so your safe. And he is hardly never home."

"Wouldn't this be easier if you stayed over at my house?" she scrunched up her nose. "It would be, But what about Charlie?"

"Okay I'll stay here but I will figure something out." she nodded and took my bag and put it in a corner of the room. She laid down on the floor. I looked at her random move and she just stared back. "What?" I laughed and laid down next to her. "You're a weird human."

"Thanks." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ceiling. I chuckled so that she couldn't hear and put a arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest and played with my shirt. "Emmett don't ever leave."

"Never, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. Your holding me down whether you now it or not." she giggled and got closer to me. "I'm glad."

"So am I." I kissed her hair and thought about the Angel in my arms.

_So what do you think???????!!!!!! LET ME NOW!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Im begging! Thanks a ton for the ppl who do! Love ya guys! So I am going to ask some things at the end of each chp. All you have to do is answer them! So here we go….._

_WOULD YOU RATHER FREEZE TO DEATH OR GET BURNED????_

_I rather freeze. So let me now what you rather do! Thanks! EMILY!!!!! _


	5. SERIOSLY! READ IT! PLEASE!

Heyy you guys! I'm baaaaack! Now you guys are probably thinking "Bullshit, the girl hasn't updated since freaking June."

Well that my lovely readers, is about to change. I am going to try so hard to update ATLEAST once a week. It's been hell down in the sunshine state! i miss New Jersey, i swear i spend HOURS infront of a mirror trying to look nice and keep my hair tamed, but than BAM! FLorida attacks it as soon as i go outside! Back on topic!

I will leave that topic for another time, i have a confession to make... I NOW for a fact i am going to be getting hate mail for this and people looking to start a fight with me. Don't worry i hae prepared myself! I have officialy turned Team Jacob also known as TEAM WEREWOLF, TEAM HOTTIES, TEAM 8 PACKS, Team Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Jared , and last but not least JACOB! You guys get the point, i was debating this for awhile i was like "Mmm Team switzerland, Team Jacob, or Team Edward." So i read the books over again (like i haven't read them 8 times already.) and i started reading some werewolf fanfictions and i fell inlove with Jacob Black and the wolf pack.

NOW my cousin and best friend who is Team Jacob all the way was ecstatic that i was team Jacob. Literally she bought me a shirt with Taylor Lautners face on it, got me a blanket with his 8 pack showing (i didn't complain about that one) Got me a necklace that say's "Team Jacob" and got me the bracelet with the wolf he carved for Bella in Eclipse. Not that i complained when she bought them for me.

So yea Team Jacob all the way now. So you Edward fans are going to be pissed at me for switching but if you want to know why i switched go to my profile and see all the reasons i listed. If you feel you have something to say (i'm sure someone will) PM and i may just respond. So i'm going to try to get back on track with 'The Adoption!' and 'Why did i ever jump?' I will try my best but my Mom and Dad think i'm addicted to the computer so there always taking it away... Pssh being up till 3:00am isn't being addictive!

I am going to try to make a new story about Bella with one of the wolf pack members, I have a poll up on my profile so let me know what couple you would prefer me to write about. I am doing to wrap up 'The Adoption!' i will post a couple more chapters but there will not be a sequel. I dont really know about 'Why did i ever jump?' Should i continue it or delete it? Let me now what you think and i will do my best.

Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading this ridiculous long not really worth your time authors note. Check out my poll on my profile, PM if you want to argue about why Edward is better than Jacob, or if you just want to plain out kill me for switching teams. Thank you guy's and i will do my best to keep updating as soon as i can, before i go i need some serious help on how i should end 'The Adoption!' i am stuck part of the reason why i haven't updated, so let me now what you think.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY STORIES I AM RUNNING OUT OF THEM!

~Emily


	6. Chapter 6

Dont hate me! I just logged into this account after avoiding it for a year or something like that and i read my two stories over again and i realized there was so many mistakes and stuff so i took a couple writing classes, read some amazing book series, and i even started writing my own book :) so i feel real bad when i saw the PM's telling me to please continue and that people love my story. So im going to continue these stories, i dont know how often im going to be able to update since im so busy lately but i will find time to update! I hope you guys try reading this and give it a shot again but i dont blame you if you dont cuz i know i left you guys hanging. Just let me know if you do want me to continue or i should just discontinue it and delete the whole thing? I have another fanfiction account but it has no stories just info on me and some stories i read and loved. So give me your opinion please, should i continue this story or discontinue it? thank you guys so much i love all of you even if i neglected you and my baby D: forgive me? please? I have a good excuse for not updating again! Atleast i hope its a good excuse. Truth be told i absolutly HATED were my stories were going. I would read them and i would wanna cry... yea it was that bad. I also stopped obsessing over Twilight. I mean i liked watching the movies and stuff but i wasnt the huge fan i was. I was just so busy and i started reading other things that Twilight really wasnt my thing anymore. So im just trying this out to see how it goes.

Here we go... im so nervous to start writing again... so wish me luck.

Emmett POV

Coffee

Chocolate milk

Coffee

Chocolate milk

Coffee

Chocolate milk

Fuck it!

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,

Catch a tiger by the toe.

If he hollers, let him go,

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe

My mother told me

to pick the very best one,

And that is YOU!

Coffee it is! Wait damnit! I dont know how to make coffee.

Chocolate milk it is!

"Bee! Breakfast is ready!" I took the scrambled eggs with bacon and chocolate milk and set it on the table with a fork and spoon. I didnt know which one she perfers, fork, spoon, sprok. Same shit, shes going to shove it in her mouth anyhow. Bella came down the stairs wearing a grey tank top, with ripped jeans, and some purple converse. She flopped down on the chair took the fork and ate a bite of the eggs. "This is amazing Em! Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Been alive for awhile Bee, life gets boring. Forces you to try new things." She smiled and started eating. She really did look beautiful today. Her brown hair with natural red highlights was in a side braid and pieces of hair were framing her heart shaped faced. Edward was a dumbass to leave her.

I shaked my head to forget of those thoughts. "So Bee what do you want to do today?" She looked up and scrunched up her nose. "I actually wanted to go visit Jake, I haven't seen him in awhile and miss him. Is it ok with you if i go down to La Push?"

"You dont need to ask for my permission Bee, you can make your own choices and if visiting Cujo is what you want to do, go for it." She laughed and shaked her head. "Cujo?"

"Yes Cujo, the guy smells like wet dog and walks around like he owns this town. I mean come on does he even own a shirt?"

"Yes he owns a shirt Em. Its just when he phases he pretty much explodes out of his clothes, so the less clothes he wears the better."

"That is just a pathetic excuse if you ask me. What the hell does he think this is, auditions to be the next Kelvin Klein modle?" Bella rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. "Whatever you say Em, i came to terms that you and Jake will never get along."

"Yea i dont think so. So when you leaving to the Nudist Beach?" She took her plate and cup to the sink and started laughing. "The Nudist Beach?"

"Yes the Nudist Beach, since none of the La Push guys own shirts and walk around in a pair of ripped shorts." She giggled and looked at the clock. "I just need to do the dishes and ill start heading down there. Are you gonna be ok without me here? I mean you know, what are you gonna do since theres no one for you to hang around with?"

"Ill be fine, ill go hunting, check out the house, and give Alice a call i've been ignoring her calls and texts."

"When you talk Alice tell her i say 'Hi' and she should try coming down here with Jazz sometimes, i miss them"

"Will do Bee now go have fun and call me if you need anything alright?"

"Ofcourse, thanks Em. Have a nice time hunting." She got up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek before putting on a black hoodie, grabbing her keys and left to her car. I listned to her car start up and back out the driveway. Once i knew she was long gone i pulled out my phone and saw that i had 11 missed calls and 4 text messages. I ignored it and dialed Alice's number.

On the second ring she picked up.

"Have you not seen all the missed calls you have on your phone? Or your text messages! How about your E-mails? Your voicemail box is full! I told you to keep me in the loop so i can know how shes doing, but you never pick up your damn phone! I should have gone to her, instead of you. What was i thinking sending Emmett to take care of Bella!"

"Alice shut up and stop being such a brat. I wasn't picking up the phone because i've been busy with Bella. She's doing fine, i thought you could see that from your fortune cookie of a brain."

"I still worry Em"

"I know, im sorry. I just wanted to let you know shes fine. I have to go though, i have to hunt before she gets back."

"Where did she go?"

"La Push."

"Are you out of your freaking mind! La Push! You let her go to La Push? Where those dogs live! They could hurt her! There unstable! Bella's in danger! Go get her! NOW!"

"Calm down Tinkerbell, she's fine. I wouldn't let her go down there if i knew she wasn't going to be safe. We cant control her decisions and i know the dogs love her and they wouldn't hurt her. Anyways i got to go ok? I have to hunt. I'll call you soon."

I hung up the phone stuck it in my pocket and ran out to the forest. I found a deer and a couple rabbits. Nothing exciting. I went to my old house and went inside to what used to be the room Rosalie and i shared.

I looked around and sat on the floor. I saw one of Rose's Shirts next to the couch and grabbed it. It still smelled like her. I looked at it and thought of her.

"Fuckin Bitch." I cant believe we still got a divorce. How fucked up is that? Its not my fault my sperm dosen't fucking work and i cant give her kids.

I threw the shirt across the room and thought of Bella.

Sweet, Selfless, Shy, Beautiful Bella.

Now dont get me wrong.

Im a guy, i know Bella's attracted. From her long brown hair, to her big brown eyes. She's perfect and any guy would be lucky to have her.

I would kill for a girl like her.

Hell, i would kill for just having her.

Dont think like that Emmett! She thinks of you as a brother, and im supposed to be looking at her like a sister.

But i dont.

And im so screwed because of that.

Because i think im falling inlove with Bella.

Isn't that just fantastic?

My Brother's leftover.

It's like a sandwich.

Edward ate the good part and left the crappy leftovers to me.

Bella's not crappy though.

She's just broken.

Like a broken butterfly.

What

The

Fuck

Broken Butterfly?

I need to get laid.

I can feel my balls turning blue.

If thats even possible.

Pretty soon im going to be jacking off to a picture Betty White.

Or Jacking off in Bella's bathroom while she's sleeping.

Or jacking off in Bella's room while she's sleeping.

Or jacking off while Bella's watching me.

Oh hell yea.

I got a case of blue balls.

f

a

n

t

a

s

t

i

c

'If you like pina coladas  
And getting caught in the rain'

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, i just got home and was wondering if you could come by."

"Sure Bee, ill be there soon."

I hung up the phone, got up from the floor locked the door and ran to Bella's house. I got in and saw her on the couch staring at a spot in the corner of the room. I sat next to her on the couch and asked her what was wrong. She looked at me and opened and closed her mouth. Then she sat up starighter and got closer to me till she was almost on my lap.

"You ok Bells?"

"Just dont do anything ok? I need to think." I nodded slowly and watched her.

I could see the wheels turning in her head. Then she looked up at me and cupped my cheek. I leaned into her touch and and she rubbed my cheek slowly.

It felt so fuckin good.

Ice meets fire.

I loved how her touch warmed me up instantly.

She lifted her head higher and got closer to my face.

I sat there very still, waiting to see what she would do next.

She got closer and kissed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and felt her kiss my nose. I felt like i was on fire.

She kissed the corner of my mouth and pulled away.

Are. you. serious.

She did not just do that.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was blushing like crazy and mummbled and quick "Sorry."

I grabbed her chin softly until she was looking at me again.

I leaned forward slowly while looking at her to see if she was ok with what i was about to do. She nodded and i did what i've been wanting to ever since i came back.

I kissed Bella Swan.

Let the 74th Hunger Games begin! ... haha im sorry i just always wanted to write that...continuing...cuz i could write a whole freaking book of The Hunger Games another book series im inlove with! Did anyone see Breaking Dawn? Wasn't it good? I mean i liked it i just hated when Jacob imprinted on the baby it was like PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU RAPIST! Omg when Edward broke the bed! I was thinking "You can break my bed anytime honey." I said that out loud and my boyfriend was looking at me with that look that says "seriously, your gonna say that on our 3rd date?" Anyways back to The Hunger Games! I saw the trailer and i almost shitted my pants i was so freaking excited! Peeta! Gale! Sexiness! I wanna take Gale put whip cream on him and lick him all up! With Peeta i just wanna dip him in chocolate and eat him... Im a freak... i know. There just so hot! I cant wait for that movie to come out, im dying here waiting for March 23rd D: I also cant wait to see Batman with Anne Hathaway! So excited :) Anyways! Let me know what you thought of the story, good or bad? Continue it or delete the whole thing? Let me know people! Um i also read some amazing series that im absolutly inlove with. If you want to check them out the names are...

The Fallen Series by Lauren Kate

Hush Hush Series by Becca Fitzpatrick

and the new House of Night book its amazing (: Heath is in it and i absolutly love him so that made me happy:D

Um The new Blue Bloods book too so good im telling you!

Im reading a new book called 'Why we broke up' by Daniel Handler, its really cute but its a bit sad i love it but it made me cry.

Check out the Fallen Series and Hush hush, there freaking amazing books! If you got any books you wanna suggest for me to read i'd appreciate it! So Let me know what you guys think please this was just a trying to get back into the whole Twilight thing mood. I dont know if i should continue. Opinions please people3


End file.
